Swiftriver
Swiftriver is a soft-furred very pale gray she-cat with a gray face and lake blue eyes. Personality Swiftriver's personality type is ENFP-a Swiftriver is a very kind and loving cat. She often devotes her energy to helping others, and believes strongly in the power of friendship. She tries to become friends with all cats in her clan, even some in other clans. She's quite the gossiper, loving to learn secrets. Her kind heart is often taken advantage of. History Before Adventures In BayClan As a kit, Swiftkit was very adventurous, being part of Eaglekit's group. She was very sympathetic towards more unpopular cats like Barkkit and Amberkit. Swiftpaw was a very kind apprentice and always helped everyone out. She would always help the elders and clean out the beds because she thought nobody else would no it. Her mentor, Skysong, thought her help was taking away time from her warrior duties, so she decided to take her on a border patrol with her parents to show her how fun it was. But, during the patrol, they spotted some MountainClan (now HighClan) cats hunting prey on the BayClan side of the border. Swiftpaw's mother, Cloudriver, called out to them saying that they should get off the BayClan territory or they might cause a fight. The MountainClan cats did not listen and just said, "You are not the only clan that needs to eat crabs and fish." After the MoutainClan cat said that, there was soon a ball of screeching cats. Swiftpaw expected this but what she did not expect was for more cats to run out of the bushes and attack. Skysong knew that the battle was going to be bloody so she told Swiftpaw to run back to BayClan and warn everyone in the camp. Swiftpaw ran back and told everyone there was a battle going on at the border of MountainClan. She then ran back with every warrior and apprentice she could get. When they arrived, the battle was still going on so everyone leaped into the chaos. Swiftpaw however, not knowing how to fight ran and hid in the bushes until the battle was over. When the noise died down, Swiftpaw crept out of her hiding spot to find her clanmates all beaten and bloody. "We won." meowed Moonface, the deputy of BayClan. Swiftpaw was happy that they won but something didn't feel right. Where were her parents? She called out their names, but there was no reply. So she tried again and this time there was one, but it was not her mother or father, it was Tremorfur, the medicine cat. Swiftpaw ran toward the direction his voice came from but when she got there she stopped in horror. Both of her parents lay there dead. Ever since that battle, Swiftpaw had stayed away from all of her battle training and border patrols. She was still made a warrior and picked the name Swiftriver, the suffix her mom had in her name. Later, she had a kit which she named Specterkit after her dad, Specterwind. Adventures In BayClan Swiftriver was a kind she-cat who was good friends with Barkfur. She was often seen near her gossiping about other cats in the clan. She insisted that Sealkit become friends with her kit, Specterkit. The Coming Storm Swiftriver was said to have drowned in a storm before The Coming Storm. She is later seen giving Sealsplash the Life of Friendship. Trivia * The majority of Swiftriver's backstory was written by Moonstar365 Quotes "This is my kit, Specterkit she was born the same day as you. It must be a sign from Starshine that you would be great friends." '' -''-''Swiftriver to Sealkit talking about Specterkit in Adventures in Bayclan "''It's good to see you, Sealsplash. Remember me? I'm Specterstorm's mother. Your mother and I were good friends, and I’m glad to see that you and my kit are so close. I’m here to give you the Life of Friendship. You’re the leader now, which doesn’t just mean that you have to boss around your clanmates. You also have to be a friend for them to lean on, that one cats that understands them. Become close with the other cats, friendship will bring you a long way." --Swiftriver presenting Sealsplash with the Life of Friendship in The Coming Storm Category:Characters Category:BayClan Cats Category:Queens Category:Deceased Cats Category:Starshine Residents Category:Females Category:Adventures In BayClan characters Category:The Coming Storm characters Category:Minor Characters